


Кто ты в чате дримтим

by kira_sky, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, tag yourself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: А что, если бы у дримтим был общий чат в мессенджере?
Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Кто ты в чате дримтим




End file.
